sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сверхсветовое движение
Сверхсветовое движение — это движение со скоростью выше скорости света. Многие варианты сверхсветового движения не представляются возможными, поскольку Специальная теория относительности исключает возможность сверхсветовой скорости передачи информации. В общем случае невозможно разогнать материальное тело до скорости, превышающей скорость света в вакууме относительно инерциальной системы отсчёта. В то же время есть способы сверхсветового движения, не противоречащие нынешним физическим теориям. Ни один из этих способов нельзя использовать для сверхсветового сообщения и таким образом нарушить принцип причинности в СТО. Сверхсветовая скорость в оптике Солнечный зайчик «Солнечный зайчик» или, например, точка пересечения лезвий ножниц может двигаться со сверхсветовой скоростью, а гильотина может даже резать с такой скоростью, так как энергия будет передаваться перпендикулярно разрезу со скоростью намного меньшей. Если «солнечный зайчик» сформирован потоком заряженных частиц, возникает черенковское излучениеhttp://ufn.ioc.ac.ru/ufn05/ufn05_9/Russian/r059c.pdf. Информация и энергия при этом не передаются быстрее света. Групповая скорость Групповая скорость электромагнитных волн может превышать скорость света. Это не нарушает СТО, так как при этом невозможен перенос информации быстрее скорости света. В опытах Лиджун Вонга (2000 г)[http://arxiv.org/pdf/physics/0012060.pdf A. Dogariu, A. Kuzmich, and L. J. Wang Transparent Anomalous Dispersion and Superluminal Light Pulse Propagation at a Negative Group Velocity (англ)] удалось добиться даже "отрицательной" скорости - импульс света появлялся в приемнике раньше, чем доходил до среды с аномальной дисперсией. Движение быстрее скорости света в среде Скорость света в сплошной среде может быть ниже скорости света в вакууме. Частицы, обладающие массой, могут двигаться с любой скоростью ниже скорости света в вакууме, включая скорости, превышающие скорость света в данной среде. При этом возникает черенковское излучение. Сверхсветовая скорость в теоретической физике Подвижная метрика Общая теория относительности исключает движение массивных тел только с локальной скоростью, то есть, скоростью относительно метрики, превышающей скорость света. Но сама метрика может двигаться. Обычно подвижная метрика возникает в случае фреймдраггинга, когда подвижное массивное тело увлекает в движение окружающее пространств. В некоторых случаях метрика сама может двигаться со сверхсветовой скоростью. Например, в окрестностях вращающейся чёрной дыры, в пределах эргосферы метрика движется со скоростью, превышающей скорость света. Это означает, что внутри эргосферы тело может двигаться со скоростью, превышающей скорость света относительно внешних объектов. Система отсчёта, связанная с вращающимся телом В системе отсчёта, связанной с вращающимся телом, удалённые объекты могут двигаться со сверхсветовой скоростью. Например, Альфа Центавра, в системе отсчёта, связанной с Землёй, движется со скоростью, более чем в 9600 раз превышающей скорость света, «проходя» расстояние около 26 световых лет в сутки. Этот парадокс обычно обходят в ОТО, запрещая распространять систему отсчёта вращающегося тела на расстояние, превышающее r=c/\omega , где \omega — угловая скорость, от оси вращения тела. В то же время, с учётом принципа Маха, данное явление может быть объяснено в терминах подвижной метрики, так как ОТО запрещает только движение массивных тел с локальной скоростью, превышающей скорость света. Это явление не может быть использовано для сверхсветовой связи и не ведёт к нарушению принципа причинности. Расширение Вселенной Из-за расширения Вселенной астрономические объекты удаляются друг от друга. Согласно закону Хаббла, удалённые галактики, находящиеся на расстоянии c/H , где H — постоянная Хаббла, удаляются друг от друга со скоростью, превышающей скорость света. Хотя их локальная скорость не превышает скорости света, скорость взаимного разбегания даже локально неподвижных удалённых объектов может превышать скорость света. Возраст Вселенной оценивается в примерно четырнадцать миллиардов лет, но отдалённость некоторых астрономических объектов достигает двухсот миллиардов световых лет. Обычно этот парадокс обходят в ОТО, запрещая распространять систему отсчёта на космологические расстояния, хотя явление может быть объяснено в терминах подвижной метрики. Расширение Вселенной невозможно использовать для ускорения межзвёздных путешествий и не позволяет нарушать принцип причинности в ОТО. Принцип неопределённости В соответствеии с квантовым принципом неопределённости, релятивистски движущаяся частица с некоторой вероятностью может быть обнаружена в любой точке на некотором интервале вдоль направления движения. Это означает, что наблюдаемая скорость частицы может варьировать в некоторых пределах, и даже превышать скорость света. Это явление можно объяснить также обнаружением виртуальной частицы несколько впереди распространяющейся частицы и последующей аннигиляцией её виртуального партнёра и первоначальной частицы. Любопытно, что именно этот мысленный эксперимент натолкнул Поля Дирака на мысль о существовании античастиц. Это явление носит вероятностный характер и не может быть использовано для передачи информации со сверхсветовой скоростью. Квантовая нелокальность Свойство нелокальности квантовой теории постулирует возможность мгновенной передачи квантового состояния на любые расстояния. Тем не менее, для безошибочного измерения квантового состояния необходима классическая информация о подходящем для измерения базисе, которая должна быть передана по классическому каналу связи. Для осуществления квантовой телепортации требуется классический канал сообщения. Хотя подходящий базис для единичного измерения можно угадать, для сверхсветовой связи и безошибочной телепортации ряда квантовых состояний такой подход использовать невозможно. Таким образом, телепортация невозможна со скоростью, превышающей скорость света. Явление квантовой нелокальности не противоречит принципу причинности в СТО. Вакуум Казимира Скорость волн зависит от свойств среды, в которой они распространяются. Специальная теория относительности утверждает, что разогнать массивное тело до скорости, превышающей скорость света в вакууме невозможно. В то же время теория не постулирует какое-то конкретное значение для скорости света. Она измеряется экспериментальным путём и может различаться в зависимости от свойств вакуума. Для вакуума, энергия которого меньше энергии обычного физического вакуума, скорость света теоретически должна быть выше. Одним из примеров такого вакуума является вакуум Казимира, возникающий в тонких щелях и капиллярах размером (диаметром) до десятка нанометров (примерно в сто раз больше размеров типичного атома). Этот эффект можно также объяснить уменьшением количества виртуальных частиц в вакууме Казимира, которые подобно частицам сплошной среды замедляют распространение света. Вычисления, сделанные Шарнхорстом говорят о превышении скорости света в вакууме Казимира по сравнению с обычным вакуумом на 1/1024 для щели шириной 1 нм. Превышение скорости света в вакууме Казимира по сравнению со скоростью света в обычном вакууме экспериментально пока не подверждено из-за черезвычайной сложности измерения данного эффекта. Сверхсветовые частицы Гипотетические частицы тахионы[http://lanl.arxiv.org/pdf/gr-qc/0604050.pdf A. A. Sen Tachyon Matter in Loop Quantum Cosmology], в случае их существования, могут двигаться быстрее света. Они не могут передавать информацию, иначе их наличие противоречило бы принципу причинности. В толковании специальной теории относительности, если считать энергию и импульс действительными числами, тахион описывается мнимой массой. Скорость тахиона не может быть меньше скорости света, поскольку при этом энергия бы бесконечно увеличивалась. В некоторых вариантах теории струн, в спектре масс частиц появляется тахион. Однако такие модели, как правило, признаются нефизичными, что является основанием для модификации соответствующей теории. Теоретически рассматривалась так же возможность наличия сверхсветовых скоростей у некоторых видов нейтрино[http://lanl.arxiv.org/abs/hep-ph/0103051.pdf G.-j. Ni and T. Chang, Is neutrino a superluminal particle?]. Теории с переменностью скорости света в вакууме В современной физике существуют гипотезы, согласно которым скорость света в вакууме не является константой и ее значение может изменятся с течением времени (Variable Speed of Light (VTL))[http://lanl.arxiv.org/pdf/gr-qc/0511038.pdf Alexander Unzicker Mach's Principle and a Variable Speed of Light] [http://lanl.arxiv.org/pdf/astro-ph/0509582.pdf Yves-Henri Sanejouand A simple varying-speed-of-light hypothesis is enough for explaining high-redshift supernovae data] [http://lanl.arxiv.org/pdf/gr-qc/0407117.pdf Corrado Appignani A geometrically-induced varying speed of light (VSL) and the accelerating universe]. В наиболее распрастраненной версии этой гипотезы предполагается, что в начальные этапы жизни нашей вселенной значение константы с (скорость света) было значительно больше чем сейчас. Соответственно раньше вещество могло двигаться со скоростью значительно превосходящей современную скорость света. Сверхсветовые источники в астрономии Первое наблюдение сверхсветовых источников в астрономии относится к 1965 г. Геннадий Шоломицкий заявил, что была обнаружена быстрая временная переменность радиоисточников СТА-21 and СТА-102''Kellermann, K.I.'' Astrophysics on the Threshold of the 21st Century. - Gordon & Breach, 1992 рус. Однако это открытие первоначально не было воспринято на Западе как таковое''Kellermann, K.I.'' Astrophysics on the Threshold of the 21st Century. - Gordon & Breach, 1992 рус. Первое теоретическое обоснование этого явления было дано английским астрофизиком Мартином Рисом в 1966 г. Физически этот эффект он объясняет так. Представим, что имеется выброс (струя) вещества из центра некоторого источника, движущийся с некоторой достаточно большой (но естественно, досветовой) скоростью под некоторым углом к лучу зрения. Измеряемая величина есть скорость движения проекции выброса на картинную плоскость (т.е. плоскость перпендикулярную к лучу зрения). Очевидно, что принимаемый через равные промежутки времени сигнал от более близких к наблюдателю частей струи испускается в последовательно более поздние моменты собственного времени, по сравнению с сигналом из неподвижного центра. Следовательно, измеряемая наблюдателем проекция скорости будет больше скорости, вычисляемой когда ближняя часть струи и центр наблюдаются в один и тот же момент собственного времени. При подходящей ориентации видимая скорость становится в \gamma=1/\sqrt{1-(v/c)^2\,} (Лоренц-фактор) раз больше истинной скорости движения υ. В ряде случаев наблюдается Лоренц-фактор порядка 10. Сверхсветовые источники, таким образом, являются доказательством существования релятивистских выбросов из ядер галактик и квазаров [http://www.astronet.ru/db/msg/1171325 К.А.Постнов.Сверхсветовой источник в Галактике]. Наблюдения методом сверхдальней радиоинтерферометрии показали, что сверхсветовое движение компонент очень типично для этих объектов Zensus, J.A., and Pearson, T.J. (1987) Superluminal Radio Sources, Cambridge Univ. Press, Cambridge. При самых первых попытках объяснения сверхсветового движения с помощью релятивистского направленного потока частиц возникло осложнение: удивительно большая доля компактных источников показывала сверхсветовое движение, в том время как на основании простых геометрических доводов получалось, что только несколько процентов таких объектов должно быть случайно ориентировано почти вдоль линии зрения. Присутствие симметричных протяженных радиокомпонент предполагало, что они обеспечивались энергией от центрального источника двух симметричных лучей. Но трудно сравнить светимость приближающейся и удаляющейся (или даже стационарной) компонент. Это очевидное различие обычно обсуждается в контексте модели с двойным истечением Blandford, R.D. and Konigl, A. (1979) Astrophys. J. 232, 34, когда излучение из ядра рассматривается как стационарная точка, где приближающийся релятивистский поток становится непрозрачным. Сверхсветовое движение наблюдается между этой стационарной точкой в сопле и движущимися волновыми фронтами или другими неоднородностями в выходящем релятивистском потоке. Так называемые унифицированные модели, которые интерпретируют разнообразие наблюдаемых свойств как простые геометрические эффекты, оказались лишь частично успешными. В своей простейшей форме модели релятивистского прохождения лучей объясняют наблюдаемые отношения между кажущейся скоростью и допплеровским усилением светимости. Обсуждение сосредоточилось на природе объектов вне струи или родительской популяции. Scheuer, P.A.G., and Readhead, A.C.S. (1979) Nature 277, 182 считали, что радиогромкие квазары - это допплеровски усиленное подмножество гораздо большего числа оптически наблюдаемых квазаров, а в работе Orr, M.J. and Browne, I.W.A. (1982) Mon. Not. Roy. Ast. Soc. 200, 1067 компактные источники рассматриваются как допплеровски усиленные компоненты протяженных радиоисточников. Однако тщательные наблюдения радиоядер и выбросов не совместимы полностью с эффектами, ожидаемыми по простым моделям релятивистского выброса Kellermann, K.I. et al. (1989) Astronom. J. 98, 1195''Schilizzi, R.T., and de Bruyn, A.G.'' (1983) Nature 303, 26''Saika, D.J.'' (1981) Mon. Not. Roy. Ast. Soc. 197, 1097''Saika, D.J.'' (1984) Mon. Not. Roy. Ast. Soc. 208, 231. Компактные сверхсветовые выбросы всегда следуют в том же самом направлении, что и более протяженные выбросы, включая, в некоторых случаях (напр., ЗС 273 и M87), оптические выбросы. Таким образом, для толкования появления компактных выбросов, с одной стороны, как результата различного допплеровского усиления двустороннего по природе своей релятивистского потока, очевидно, необходимо, чтобы крупномасштабные струи тоже двигались с релятивистской скоростью. Это выглядело бы весьма странным, так как трудно представить, как релятивистский поток может продолжать движение без изменений до нескольких килопарсек в сторону от центра движения. Однако измерения фарадеевского вращения плоскости поляризации разных деталей протяженных радиоисточников показывают, что наименьшее вращение наблюдается со стороны с выбросом, как и предполагалось, если струя видна только на ближайшей стороне за счет дифференциального допплеровского усиления Laing, R. (1988) Nature 331, 149. Имеется также в радиогалактике ЗС 120 более прямое наблюдательное подтверждение того, что релятивистский поток продолжается, по меньшей мере, на несколько килопарсек в сторону от ядра Walker, R.C., et al. (1988) Astrophys. J. 335, 668. Дальнейшее осложнение связывается с очевидным распространением свойств от радио- к инфракрасному, оптическому и высокоэнергетическому диапазонам спектра. Если светимость и морфология радиоисточников - это, прежде всего, результат объемного релятивистского движения и ориентации, а не собственные свойства, то наблюдаемые характеристики на других длинах волн должны интерпретироваться аналогично. Но квазары с иначе направленными струями должны, тем не менее, иметь яркие линии собственного излучения в присутствии слабого континуума, а такие "голые" квазары не наблюдаются. Более того, неясно, как досветовые источники или источники, включающие и стационарные и сверхсветовые источники''Pauliny-Toch, I.I.K., et al.'' (1987) Nature 328, 778., вписываются в эту простую схему. Толкование релятивистского излучения также ставится под сомнение чрезвычайными свойствами ядер. Арп''Arp, H.'' (1987) Astrophys. and Astron. 8, 231 подчеркнул, что вряд ли вероятно, что уникальный объект ЗС 120 просто случайно оказался правильно ориентированным, чтобы продемонстрировать сверхсветовое движение. Аналогично уникален ЗС 273; это ярчайший на небе квазар, на любых длинах волн. Априорная вероятность того, что этот уникальный объект правильно ориентирован вдоль линии зрения, чтобы наблюдалось сверхсветовое движение, мала разве что, конечно, светимость в оптическом, инфракрасном, рентгеновском, и гамма диапазонах также подвергается допплеровскому усилению. Но ЗС 273 уникален даже по интенсивности своих линий эмиссии, и трудно вообразить сценарии, которые разрешили бы, чтобы эмиссия линий усиливалась объемным релятивистским движением. В связи со всем вышеизложенным, проблемы с наблюдением сверхсветовых скоростей в астрономии полностью еще не разрешены. Сверхсветовое движение в фантастике * Гиперпространство * Нуль-переход * Телепортация Примечания Ссылки * Сверхсветовые радиоисточники: ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/astro-ph/0407478 Michal Chodorowski. Superluminal apparent motions in distant radio sources (англ)] ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/astro-ph/0102083 Z. Q. Shen, D. R. Jiang, S. Kameno, Y. J. Chen. Superluminal motion in a compact steep spectrum radio source 3C 138 (англ)] * Искажение метрики: ** [http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/gr-qc/pdf/0603/0603060.pdf С. В. Красников. Сверхсветовые перемещения в (полу)классической ОТО] ** [http://www.sff.net/people/brian_a_hopkins/ftl.htm Brian A. Hopkins. FTL Travel:The Realities of an SF Cliche (англ)] * Оптика ** [http://arxiv.org/pdf/physics/0012060.pdf A. Dogariu, A. Kuzmich, and L. J. Wang Transparent Anomalous Dispersion and Superluminal Light Pulse Propagation at a Negative Group Velocity (англ)] ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/quant-ph/0601085.pdf Herbert G. Winful. The meaning of group delay in barrier tunneling: A re-examination of superluminal group velocities (англ)] * Сверхсветовые частицы ** [http://www.veinik.ru/science/602/1/161.html Барашенков В.С. Антимир скоростей. Тахионы.(«Химия и жизнь», 1975, № 3, стр. 11-16.)] ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/hep-th/0201077.pdf Guang-jiong Ni There might be superluminal particles in nature] ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/astro-ph/0407603.pdf Luis Gonzalez-Mestres Superluminal Particles, Cosmology and Cosmic-Ray Physics] * Теоретическая физика ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/gr-qc/0603024.pdf Daniela Mugnai Superluminal behavior and the Minkowski space-time] ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/quant-ph/0507121.pdf Edward Gerjuoy, Andrew M. Sessler Popper's Experiment and Superluminal Communication] ** [http://xxx.lanl.gov/pdf/quant-ph/0301100.pdf Giovanni Andrea Fantasia Superluminality in Quantum Theory] * Еще ** [http://astrogalaxy.ru/339.html А.Голубев Возможна ли сверхсветовая скорость? (Наука и жизнь, №2, 2001)] ** [http://www.znanie-sila.ru/people/issue_92.html В.С. Барашенков И снова: свет быстрее света ("ЗС" № 4/1997)] ** Сверхсветовая скорость. Вывод сверхсветовых преобразований ** Сверхсветовая скорость. Связь сверхсветовых преобразований с CPT-теоремой. ** Сверхсветовая скорость. Анимация движения со сверхсветовой скоростью. ** Сверхсветовая скорость. Энергия перехода через световой барьер. Категория:Физика